Harry Potter and the Crusaders
by erinpotter14
Summary: O.K. I suck at summaries do just read it and you'll know all about it.


Standard Disclaimer: These characters are unfortunately not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Crusaders

Harry was thinking over his plans for the next day. First he would go to Diagon Alley and collect a significant amount of money not to mention he needed to take care of some nasty business with Dumbledores will. He also needed to make one of his own in case the final battle turned to Voldemort's favor. Second he would go to the ministry to take his apparation test. He knew it was a little early but there were some advantages to being the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. Then he would go to the burrow for Bill's wedding after which he, Ron, and Hermione would set off to find the as many of the Horcruxes as they could.

AsHarry laid down his quill he thought again of a certain redhead that was invading his thoughts so regularly that it was nearly impossible to go a couple hours without her popping up. Ginny. She was sending him letters almost daily. Hedwig seemed to know when she needed her to bring home a letter. Harry just didn't understand how she could possibly want to be with him after what happened.

As if to answer his question Hedwig swooped in to drop a thick letter over his head. As usual she didn't wait for a reply. And again as usual it was from Ginny. He just didn't understand it. However he opened her letter just the same and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand now that you are probably confused as to why I still want to be with you. I have decided this is the last letter I am going to write to you because you never write back so it has made me think that you have never loved me like I will always love you. However, lets save the yelling for a Howler, all right?_

_ The reason I am still with you is because while I may not know all your secrets like Ron and Hermione I pay attention to the newspaper (and yes sometimes it actually does print the truth) and your actions. I have come to the conclusion that you ARE the Chosen One. It all makes sense now: the prophecy obviously had something to do with you and Voldemort because that explains why he lured you there instead of going himself like Malfoy's dad said and the way you reacted to the papers spewing that stuff about you being the chosen one; you didn't get angry like you did with Rita's articles you just got this wild look in your eyes that made me want to cry. It was a look that plainly said you were going to extract your revenge on him personally for everything he did and plans on doing. Like you were going to take final judgment in his trial where you are the judge, the jury, and the executioner. You see Harry, I knew all that and probably more if I thought harder, and I still want to be with you, No matter what the cost! If there is one thing I'm certain of it is that this summer your taking Ron and Hermione away to hunt him down or something to do with him. Take me with you. I can help. _

_ Please understand that if you don't reply Harry I'm taking it, as you never want to see me again so I will be calling Dean up on the te-ll-y. Weird. That's how Hermione says it I think. Any ways please write back as soon as you possibly can._

_ With all my love,_

_ Ginny _

Harry finished reading his letter with a certain prideful air as he noticed that HIS Ginny had figured all that out just from watching him. He desperately wanted her back in his life but he couldn't take the risk of her being hurt.

"Ah, Harry seems young Miss Weasley has discovered our little secret. Hmm… You know she could be the key to all of this. True love is going to be your most powerful weapon. Yes, I think you should consider accepting her back into your life it does make the time fly when your successful," a wizened old voice said from the shadowy part of his bed.

Harry had whipped his wand out at the sound of a familiar voice in his room.

"The hexes that are racing through your head aren't going to help you much against Voldemort, Harry,"the voice said.

" Who are you? Show yourself! I'm warning you," Harry said dangerously.

" Don't worry Harry. You can't hurt me, at least not right now. Allow me to introduce myself, Albus Dumbledore. Harry you look shocked. Maybe I should explain. You see it all started when Fawkes…


End file.
